


Dancing

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Fluff, Kara can't dance, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Kara doesn’t know how to dance and there is no one who can help.. Or is there?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

“That’s the fourth instructor that couldn’t help you.” Alex sighed in disappointment as they walked out of the dance studio. 

“I know.” Kara whispered.

“The rehearsal is tomorrow and the wedding in a week, Kara.” the older sister added as she unlocked her car. 

“I _know_.” the blonde repeated as she sat in her seat. “Don’t you think I want to know how to dance for your wedding?” she asked. 

Alex looked at her sister and noticed how upset she was. She sighed and combed a hand through her short hair. “I’m sorry for upsetting you but..” she sighed again. “I just don’t want you to embarrass yourself in front of everyone.” 

Kara nodded in understanding. “I know.” she sighed and leaned back in her seat. Memories from her proms flash by her eyes and grimaced at the boys she sent to hospitals because she stepped on them one too many times. 

“I also don’t want Lena to end up with a broken toe or leg, like Jonathan.” Alex snicker as her sister groaned loudly and hid her face behind her hands. 

“Can you just drive? I’m starving.” she mumbled.

The redhead looked at her sister with a soft smile. “Don’t worry. We will find a new instructor.” she patted the blonde’s thigh before turning on the car.

* * *

The two sisters entered the restaurant and looked around for their girls. Kara spotted Kelly waving at them and pulled Alex to the table. 

“Hi!” she greeted with a huge smile. She hugged Kelly before sitting next to Lena. She placed a kiss on the ravenette's cheek and sighed happily “ _Hi._ ”

“Hello, darling.” Lena answered back in a low voice and a soft smile. 

“Please stop. We are about to eat and I don’t want to barf.” Alex dramatically said as she took a seat. Kara poked her tongue out to her sister while Lena chuckled.

“We already ordered for you.” Kelly said before turning to Kara. “ _Sooo_? How was the lesson?”

The blonde blushed and glanced at Lena who raised a questionable eyebrow. “It- it was okay.” She reached for her water and took a sip.

“What lesson are you talking about?” The CEO asked. 

Alex snored and tried to cover it with a cough. She told her sister to tell Lena a long time ago about her dancing lessons but Kara wanted to keep it a secret. She leaned back a bit and got ready to witness her sister fumbled as she tried to lie to her girlfriend.

“I.. you see,” she chuckled awkwardly. “It’s a really funny story...” She fumbled with her glasses, making Lena even more suspicious. The blonde gulped and turned to Alex for help.

The redhead raised her hands a bit and shook her head. She smirked as her sister got redder. 

“She is taking dancing lessons.” Kelly finally said with an eye roll. “You know you shouldn’t be embarrassed by it. A lot of people don’t know how to dance.” She added with a soft voice when Kara groaned and hid behind her hands. 

“That’s the big secret you’ve been keeping from me the past month?” Lena said surprised. She placed her hand on the blonde’s and asked in a whisper. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because she is embarrassed at how awful sh- _ouch!_ ” Alex rubbed her leg where Kelly kicked her under the table. 

“She can’t be that bad.” The younger woman answered with an eye roll and a chuckle.

“She sent two guys to the hospital.” Alex deadpan and enjoy the way Lena’s eyes went wide.

The waiter arrived at that moment and the blonde smiled. “Oh look. _Food_! Let’s stop talking and start eating.” She said with a huge grin as the waiter placed her plate in front of her. 

“The instructor gave up.” Alex said as soon as the waiter left. Kara choked on her food and Lena hurried to pat her on the back. 

“This one too?” Kelly sighed.

“What do you mean?” Lena asked as she passed some water to her girlfriend. “How many instructors did you go to?” she then asked Kara.

“Four.” The blonde whispered. A sigh left her mouth as she poked her food. “Maybe I shouldn’t dance at the wedding.” 

“Nonsense.” The shorter woman scoffed. “I will teach you how to dance, darling.” 

“You will?” The other three women asked at the same time.

“ _Jinx!_ ” Alex quickly said and then pointed to Kelly and Kara “You two own me a soda.” she smirked like she won a grand prize. 

“Excuse my finance, she forgot she is not a child anymore.” Kelly said with a shake of her head. “So you will teach Kara how to dance?” 

“Of course. It’s not that hard to teach someone the basics.” The ravenette shrugged and took a sip of her water.

“Didn’t know you can dance.” The blonde exclaimed. 

“I’m a Luthor, darling. Learning how to dance was a must.” Lena pointed out with an eye roll as she repeated her mother’s words.

“That’s great! When do we start?” Kara asked with excitement. 

“How about tonight? Tomorrow is the rehearsal after all.” The green eye beauty declared and Kara nodded in agreement. 

“If I was you, I would find a dress that goes well with a cas- _ouch!_ ” Alex rubbed her leg one more time while glaring at Kelly.

* * *

“Why are we going to your bedroom?” Kara asked as she followed Lena. 

“Well, if you are as bad as Alex was suggesting, I would rather play it safe.” She turned around and winked before entering her bedroom. When the blonde entered the room she flicked a switch and a red hue fell upon them.

“Oh!” The blonde exclaimed in understanding. 

The shorter woman turned on the speakers on the walls and raised her hand for Kara’s phone. “I will need the wedding playlist.” 

The blonde reached into her bag and passed her phone to her girlfriend. Lena connected the phone with the speakers and put on the first song. “Now I will position you and you will try to follow my lead. Let's just see what you know first.” She said with a soft smile.

Kara nodded and positioned herself how the instructors showed her. Lena nodded at the blonde's form, corrected her legs and arms a bit and then took the lead position. “Now try and follow my steps, okay?” when the blonde nodded, Lena started the song and they slowly started moving. 

Kara was doing great. She was slowly following the steps while trying not to step on Lena. By the ninth step though she did a mistake and end up stepping over Lena’s foot. She jumped back and started apologising.

“Calm down, Kara. It didn’t hurt that much.” the ravenette said and pointed to the red sun lamps.

“Oh, right.” The kryptonian said before signing. “All these lessons and all I can do is nine steps.” she pouted and sat on the bed.

“Hmm. How about this, we turn off the red sun lamps and you float on my feet. We will dance a bit like that and maybe try again without your powers. What do you say?” The CEO asked and pushed a blond lock behind Kara’s ear. 

Kara bit her lip and nodded. “Okay.” she whispered, sounding defeated. She had no other choice. Maybe she will learn the steps like this at least.

The shorter woman placed a kiss at the corner of Kara’s lips before turning off the lights. Kara did as Lena asked and floated on her feet, not putting any pressure on her partner. 

They spent the rest of the night practising the steps before falling asleep on the bed during one of their breaks. 

* * *

“Wow, Kara!” Alex exclaimed. “You don’t suck.”

“Alex...” Kelly sighed with an apologetic look at the blonde. 

“You know I’m right.” the redhead murmured as she watched her sister slowly following Lena’s step. 

“She just needed a good teacher.” The ravenette pointed out. “By your wedding day, she won’t have to look down. Trust me.” 

The older Danvers laughed. “Sure. Good luck. Keep your driver on speed dial.” she laughed and moved away.

True to Lena's words, by the wedding day Kara was way better than when she started. Sure she stepped on Lena’s feet once or twice, but at least she didn’t send her to the hospital.

* * *

**Two years later**

“Everyone, please welcome Mrs and Mrs Luthor-Danvers.” J’onn announced and everyone climbed to their feet and cheered. 

The double doors opened and the two women entered the room with huge smiles. Lena was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress while Kara had a white three-piece suit on with a soft blue tie and vest. 

The couple took their position in the middle of the dance floor and when the song started so did they. At first, they were just swaying along with the melody but slowly the song changed and they started dancing around the dance floor. Kara led like an expert, moving with Lena without a mistake. Everyone around them cheered and whistled at the dancing routine. When the song ended with Kara dipping Lena the crowd went wild, their cheers louder than before. 

The blonde slowly raised her wife back up and kissed her on the lips before grinning. “Thank you.” she whispered. 

“No need to thank me, darling. I always wanted a perfect dancing partner.” The shorter woman responded and kissed her wife back. They were in their own little world as they went back to swaying along with the music while people joined them on the dance floor. 

Alex's mouth was wide open. 

“You should close your mouth." Kelly said with a laugh and pushed the redhead's jaw up. "We don’t want any flies getting in there.” she teased before pulling her shocked wife to the dance floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not as familiar with Kelly’s character as I am with the others so I hope I did a decent job. 
> 
> Oh, you expected me to describe their wedding dress and tux? Who do I look like? Batsy? XD
> 
> I enjoy writing this one more than the other two I think. I hope you like it c:
> 
> My tenses are awful in this one. I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, anyone else watched Minecraft Live? The Cave and Cliff Update looks amazing.
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
